fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Football League/Season 3/Fixtures/Team Steel v Nintendo All-Stars FC
Team Steel v Nintendo All-Stars FC is a game in Fantendo Football League Season 3. 01' Hau's optimistic shots curls over the bar. 03' Captain Falcon pumps a long ball from Falco to Fox and heads past the right post. 05' FOUL Hark clips Pikachu inthe centre circle. 07' OFFSIDE Entropy's long ball is received just past Pikachu. Hark thinks he's scored. 09' GOAL Kirby's one two with Olimar gets past the Steel defense as the are broken down and Kirby slams the ball into The net. 19' OVER Vulcan's cross is met to the head or Hark, Little Mac just tips it over. 29' WIDE A Vulcan corner is cleared by Zero Suit Samus, but Hau picks the ball up but strikes wide. 34' YELLOW Kirby trips over Entropy after a brawl just outside the penalty area. 39' GOAL Olimar wins possession prom the counter attack from a spectacular slide tackle. 40' SAVED Entropy whips in a corner but Uriel's soft header is well caught by Little Mac. HALF TIME 48' YELLOW Uriel is booked for pushing over Meta Knight. 54' YELLOW Entropy is booked for a push again on Meta Knight. 56' GOAL Meta Knight is let loose and weaves past his two new enemies to shoot but Little Mac makes a diving save and punches the ball away Kirby picks it up and crosses the ball into the net. 64' WIDE Hark's optimistic 18 yard effort is goin nowhere near the net any day. 70' YELLOW Zelda is booked for a small kick on Vulcan after he swoops down from a throw-in. 72' GOAL Samus taps in a Meta Knight effort on the rebound. 74' YELLOW Meta Knight gets his revenge on Entropy. 76' WIDE Uriel's corner is a tap in for Hau, but somehow he misses it. 80' GOAL WHAT A LINK UP! Zelda finds link to pass to Kirby, Kirby passes back to Link who sees him in the box. Kirby dribbles round the keeper and Link swarms into the 6 yard box and Kirby passes it to Link to tap it in. 84' YELLOW Fox is booked for a push on Vulcan. 86' SAVED Fox pushes Hark but the referee says play on, Vulcan swoops onto the ball, crosses it in, but Olimar gets a block in, and the ball falls back to Hark, he shoots down in the bottom left corner, but Little Mac buries his hand onto the ball to get a grip on it. 89' WIDE Zero Suit Samus 91' GOAL Zero Suit Samus furious with her miss intercepts a Hau pass, she leaps over Entropy and dribbles past Uriel receives a Meta Knight whacks the ball into the 93' OFFSIDE Hark dribbled past Kirby straight from the off, a long ball to Vulcan on the flank, who Maradona turns past Olimar, chips the ball to the penalty spot where it meets the head of Hark beating Pikachu, and the bullet header leaves Little Mac stunned. But wait, there's a flag, but that clearly wasn't offside. 95' GOAL PIKACHU'S LONG BALL IS TAPPED IN BY ZELDA ROUNDS UP THE BEATING OF TEAM STEEL, this isn't the Team Steel we know! They've been taken to the cleaners today. 7 yes I repeat, 7-0. Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Matches Category:Metal Locked Category:Games Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 3